pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
7th century in poetry
Europe * Caedmon likely flourishes from approximately 657 to 680 in Northumbria * Laidcenn mac Buith Bannaig, Irish (d. 661) Byzantine Empire Poets * George Pisida, in Greek Arabic world Poets * Abu 'Afak, from Hijaz, a Jewish poet writing in Arabic * Al-Rabi ibn Abu al-Huqayq fl. in Arabia just before the Hejira * Eleazar Kalir, from Kirjath-sepher, writing in Hebrew * Al-Khansa, in Arabia, early Islamic woman poet * Jabal ibn Jawwal, a Jewish convert to Islam, in Arabic Births of Arab-language poets *al-Akhtal (c. 640–710) *Kumait Ibn Zaid (679–743) *Kuthayyir (ca. 660-ca. 723) Deaths of Arab-language poets *Maymun Ibn Qays Al-a'sha (570–625) *Durayd ibn al-Simmah (d. 630) *Hassan ibn Thabit (d. c. 674) *Labīd (560–661) *Qays ibn al-Mullawah (d. 688) *al-Tirimmah (died c. 723) Works * Recitation of the Qur'an (approx. 609-632) and compilation of the final version under Uthman (650s?) Japan * Period of introduction of Chinese literature into Japan Poets * Abe no Nakamaro 阿倍仲麻呂 (c. 698 – c. 770) scholar, administrator, and waka poet in the Nara period (surname: Abe) *Empress Jitō 持統天皇 (645–703; 702 in the lunisolar calendar used in Japan until 1873), 41st imperial ruler, fourth empress and a poet *Kakinomoto no Hitomaro 柿本 人麻呂 (c. 662–710), late Asuka period poet, nobleman and government official; the most prominent poet in the Man'yōshū anthology *Princess Nukata 額田王 also known as Princess Nukada (c. 630–690), Asuka period poet *Ōtomo no Tabito 大伴旅人 (c. 662–731) poet best known as the father of Ōtomo no Yakamochi; both contributed to compiling the Man'yōshū anthology; member of the prestigious Ōtomo clan; served as governor-general of Dazaifu, the military procuracy in northern Kyūshū, from 728-730 *Yamanoue no Okura 山上 憶良 (660–733), best known for his poems of children and commoners; has poems in the Man'yōshū anthology China Poets * Luo Binwang (640 – 684), Chinese writer and poet, recognized as of the Four Greats of the Early Tang * Wang Bo (649 – 676), Tang Dynasty poet * Shen Quanqi (650 – 729), Tang Dynasty poet * He Zhizhang (659 – 744), Chinese poet of the Tang Dynasty and one of the Eight Immortals of the Wine Cup * Chen Zi'ang (661 – 702), Chinese poet of the Tang Dynasty * Shangguan Wan'er (664 – 710), Chinese poet, writer, and politician * Zhang Jiuling (673 – 740), prominent minister, noted poet and scholar of the Tang Dynasty * Emperor Xuanzong of Tang (685 – 762), emperor and poet * Meng Haoran (689 or 691 – 740), Chinese poet especially of the landscape, history and legends of Xiangyang * Wang Changling (698 – 765), Tang Dynasty poet South Asia Poets * Kappe Arabhatta in Kannada * Bhartrihari (approx.), writing in Sanskrit Timeline * 600 – Venantius Fortunatus died about this year (born c. 530), Latin poet and hymnodist from Northern Italy * 615 – Saint Columbanus died (born 543), Hiberno-Latin poet and writer * 625 – Maymun Ibn Qays Al-a'sha born (born 570) * 630: ** Durayd ibn al-Simmah died ** Princess Nukata 額田王 also known as Princess Nukada, born about this year (died 690), Asuka period poet * 640 – al-Akhtal born about this year (died 710) * 645 – Empress Jitō 持統天皇 born (died 703; 702 in the lunisolar calendar used in Japan until 1873), 41st imperial ruler, fourth empress and a poet * 657 – Caedmon likely flourishes starting about this year (fl. until c. 680) in Northumbria * 660: ** Kuthayyir born about this year (died c. 723) **Yamanoue no Okura 山上 憶良 born (died 733), best known for his poems of children and commoners; has poems in the Man'yōshū anthology; Japanese * 661: ** Labīd died about this year (born c. 560); Arabic poet ** Laidcenn mac Buith Bannaig, died; Irish * 662: ** Kakinomoto no Hitomaro 柿本 人麻呂 born about this year (died 710), late Asuka period poet, nobleman and government official; the most prominent poet in the Man'yōshū anthology ** Ōtomo no Tabito 大伴旅人 born about this year (died 732) poet best known as the father of Ōtomo no Yakamochi; both contributed to compiling the Man'yōshū anthology; member of the prestigious Ōtomo clan; served as governor-general of Dazaifu, the military procuracy in northern Kyūshū, from 728-730 * 674 – Hassan ibn Thabit died about this year * 679 – Kumait Ibn Zaid born (died 743) * 680 – Caedmon, last known to be living about this year (fl. starting 657) in Northumbria * 688 – Qays ibn al-Mullawah died * 698 – Abe no Nakamaro 阿倍仲麻呂 born about this year (died c. 770) scholar, administrator, and waka poet in the Nara period (surname: Abe) Decades and years External links "A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:Years in poetry Poetry Category:Early medieval literature Category:Poetry by year